


The Greatest Gift

by SailorLestrade



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Birth, Christmastime, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You give Tom the best Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Gift

It was Christmas Eve before you got around to wrapping your husband’s present. He was home from filing on a break and wouldn’t have to go back until after the first of the year, and he was determined to spend every moment he could with you. 

Especially because you were currently nine months pregnant with his child.

He had went out with Chris to do some last minute shopping. Chris and Elsa were having a party. You had asked Elsa if she wanted your help setting up, but she insisted that you stay home and take care of that little one in you. But that gave you plenty of time to wrap of this first edition copy of Othello. You knew he would absolutely love it. You smiled at the shiny green wrapping paper you had found. You gently placed the book under the tree then went to get ready for the party. You were just going to meet Tom there, even though he didn’t really like the idea of you driving in your condition.

You arrived at the Hemsworth’s London home about a half hour before the party was set to begin. Elsa had decorated the place from head to toe while the boys handled food prep. You came in with the gifts that you had for their kids and for the hosts themselves.

“(Y/n)!” Elsa said, running up to you and hugging you. “How are you feeling?”

“My back has been killing me and every once in a while I get a sharp pain, but other than that, I’m fine.” You said with a smile. “I brought presents.” And as if you had used his trigger word, Chris bounded over to you.

“Presents?” His voice boomed. “I love presents!” You laughed and gave him the bag with the neatly wrapped gifts. He went off to look at them while you smiled at Elsa.

“(Y/n), how far apart are your pains?” She asked. Before you could answer, Tom came over to kiss your cheek while the doorbell rang. She went to answer it.

“How are you feeling darling?” Tom asked. You smiled up at him.

“I’m okay.” He hugged you as the guests started coming in.

“Okay, there are adult drinks for the adults and juice for the kids and (y/n).” Elsa announced. You stuck your tongue out at her but giggled some. As people started getting food from the buffet style set up the Hemsworth’s had, you felt another pain. You shrugged it off and got your food and some juice.

After a while, you were standing in the kitchen, getting yourself a cookie that Chris had made with the kids. Your pains were quite frequently now. You hoped though it didn’t mean what you thought it meant. And right then, your husband came in.

“Hey baby. Are you okay?” He asked, noticing you were leaning against the counter.

“I’m starting to have a lot of pains.” You explained. He nodded and went over to the cabinet they kept some of their basic medicine in to see if they had any of the ones that were safe for you to take, not even thinking of what it could be. But then he heard a gush of liquid hitting the floor.

“Did you spill your drink sweetie?” He asked. Your eyes were wide.

“Uh…not quite.” You said. He looked over at you and his eyes widened.

“Is that…”

“Yeah.”

“Should we go to the hospital?”

“Oh, I thought we could hit some sales at the mall. Of course we should go to the bloody hospital!”

Tom was starting to panic. He grabbed your hand and pulled you through the living room.

“Everyone move!” He yelled. “Baby on the way!”

“Baby?” The guests said, excited. Elsa and Chris looked at each other and smiled. Chris went with Tom to help him calm down. He had been nervous for his first one too.

****

About 12:01 am on December 25th, little baby Thomas William Hiddleston Jr. was born to the world. Your little Christmas baby was wrapped in a green and red blanket and his little hat had antlers on it. You smiled tiredly at your husband as you watched him hold your little bundle.

“I’m sorry we won’t be home for Christmas.” You said. “I just wrapped your present and everything.” Tom looked over at you. He was tired as well, but his eyes were bright with love.

“Darling, you gave me the best gift in the world.” He said with a small smile as he rocked the baby. “You gave me our son. And there’s nothing else that I could ever want more.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!! (Plus if you have an idea for the challenge, let me know!)


End file.
